A Chosen Mate
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Kagome was taken away from her home when she was only nine to live off and was taken care of apart from a rich family. Ten years later she recieves her first message from the people who took her away and is shocked to hear she is someone's mate! Kagome's world just did another 360 and now she doesn't know what to make from it...except fall in love with the guy who started it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, here's the one story anyone who did vote on the options I gave you with in the past few weeks. Obviously you guys didn't care enough to type in those reviews of the votes so you know what forget the voting now! I'll type up whatever I want now, but ok I'm sure most of them you'll find enjoyable. I'll try and update as much as I can but do know I have like five other stories going on and my own life to do. So here is the one story that you guys wanted, A Chosen Mate.**

Kagome's POV

My alarm clock was what awoke me from my dream fantasy in my sleep. Slowly my eyelids peeled open to glare at the rude disturbance. My dreams were the only way of escaping my prison that was my life. Not that my life wasn't…comfortable, I mean I had a lot of stuff teenagers wanted. Flat screen T.V, laptop, a nice house out in the country side, and a household of servants at my beck and call. Although all that really isn't mine, it belongs to someone else. The 'alpha'.

I never met the 'alpha', well I've _seen_ him, but never actually was introduced or talked to him. I was to busy being kidnapped! Okay, maybe not exactly kidnapped, but that's what I call it when I was pushed into a car-and by car I mean limo- and driven away from my family. And I was nine! I wasn't a complete moron. I knew that day almost perfectly since it was what ruined my life.

_Flashback_

_It was after school that day when a very tall and handsome man arrived at our room in the motel that I lived in with my mother and baby brother. We were way behind on our pay, and living off ramen. So poor I had no lunch when I went to school. I remember the man looking me up and down from where I sat doing my homework._

"_A word in the…hall?" He asked as he stepped back out from our room and followed by my mother. But the door was so thin I could hear their conversation. "I could give her a better life, an education outside of grade school." I heard the man tell my mom._

"_Why are you interested in her? She's my baby?"_

"_I understand you have an infant, and I'll help you financially. Just trust me to take care of your daughter." I waited for my mom to refuse him and send him away._

"_Take her," My mom said. Immediately I rocketed over to the window and easily dropped down the two and half feet we were at on the first floor. Getting to the ground I was about to run when I bumped into a chest, and looking up I saw an old man._

"_Don't worry sir. I've got her." He shouted over to the window, while he grabbed my arm. "Now come along miss." He tried to pull me along, but I resisted and hit his arm._

"_Let me go! You are crazy! I want to stay with my family!" I shouted._

"_Please Miss, now don't fuss."_

"_Stop it! Call the cops! You guys can't buy me off my mom!"_

"_Now this is for you ow-"_

"_LET ME GO!" And my other hand punched his face. He released me to cover where I hit and I took the opportunity to run off until I was scooped up and thrown over of the man who talked with my mom. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU! PUT ME DOWN!"_

_He walked over to a nearby limo and opening the door, pushed me in and closed the door immediately. When I tried to open it, it was already locked. With no luck, I assumed it was on an auto lock, and the windows wouldn't open. So all I could do was slump back against the seat and was taken away from my life._

_End of Flashback_

The door to my room opened and I pulled my covers up subconscious about the fact I was only wearing a tank top and panties. This house was like a hundred degrees.

"Morning Miss," A maid greeted carrying a tray of coffee that was my usual.

"I told you to stop calling me 'miss'" I sighed and reached over for my t-shirt I took off last night at the end of my bed and pulled it over my head for it to fall at least mid-thigh before I pulled on some track shorts.

"Sorry, I can't help it out of habit. But you better be getting downstairs because today you're receiving your diploma!" She squealed with excitement.

"Yuki, technically I already graduated. No one is really celebrating." I grumbled taking the mug and sipped at the caffeine filled drink.

"Oh that's not true! Everyone here is happy that you finished high school. And Miss Sango has come back."

"Really? Sango!" I smiled. Sango was a friend of my _caretakers_. And since I turned about sixteen she came in as both a messenger for the 'alpha', that whenever they sent her with a gift and I'd send her to go and tell them to leave me alone. As well as a mentor about the behavior in society. But over time we became close friends even with our two years age difference. Considering she was the fiancé of my high school tutor, Miroku, who had a pretty large IQ.

Walking over to my closet, Yuki began to make my bed when I pulled on a V-neck purple sundress that fell to my knees.

"Miss Sango and Miroku are waiting for you in the dining room and they have a message from the alpha." Yuki said. I raised her eye brow at this news that was very shocking news. I never heard from the 'alpha', all I did was receive from them. Hell, one time I spent over $6,000 on a credit card ordering designer clothes along with some movies and books and I didn't even get it cut off.

Scurrying down the steps, I walked into the very large dining room with a long dining table taking up most of it. I smiled warmly when I saw Sango looking at her laptop while drinking her morning tea before she noticed me. Smiling back at me the patted Miroku's hand to get his attention, when he looked over and grinned at me as well.

"Morning," I greeted as I walked over and gave Sango a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" She cheered and winked. "Putting up with Miroku for so long must have been hard." I giggled and playfully patted her.

"You are the one spending the rest not your life with him." I teased and both of us looking over to Miroku who just shook his head in a teasing way.

"Well are you happy with what I'm about to give you Kagome?" He asked and reached for a roll of parchment tied with ribbon beside his plate of breakfast. I bit my lip in excitement and nodded. Miroku coughed and motioned Kagome to come over as he stood from his chair. "Well Kagome Higurashi. After passing your final, consisting of two hundred questions, it was agreed that you have graduated from high school with flying colors. Congratulations," He grinned and winked at the girl he taught for the past three years. I took the roll and slowly un-doing the tie, I unrolled the curled paper to look upon what I always wanted.

Unconsciously I felt a few stray tears roll down my cheek that I wiped away. Sango approached behind me and rubbed my back and comfort as I shook my head.

"It's just I wish my mom could of seen this." I mumbled and looked back at her. "I heard you had a message for me?" Sango didn't meet my gaze but nodded and she pushed me down in her previous chair.

"Actually I don't have a message. I just have a video chat for you." She said and clicking around she pulled up a tab that had a time bar taking time to upload. Then the image of the man I remembered from those ten years ago.

"Your excused Sango…Miroku." He shooed away.

"Yes sir." Sango said and gave me a small smile before walking over to Miroku and dragging him out of the room.

I turned my attention back to the computer. "Kagome," He greeted.

"Kidnapper." I replied coldly.

"Now let's not go to such cold hearted words."

"Really? 'Because I don't know what else to call you, considering you waited for ten years to contact me."

"Well I do suppose that's not fair to you."

"You're realizing that now!" I shouted losing my temper. I saw him take in a deep breath and sigh obviously having trouble with patience.

"I guess you do have your reasons to be angry."

"You think? Here you want the list?

Kidnapped me

Never contacted me for ten years

You only decide to wait until after ten years to contact me now!"

"ALRIGHT!" He roared giving me a jump in my chair. "I'm trying to fix that now. My name is Inutaishō Takahashi, billionaire of Taisho Co."

"That explains all of this." I glanced around to the surroundings to indicate the large house I was placed in. "But why did you take me in?"

"One, we were worried about you. A girl who hardly have enough to eat."

"I'm not a complete idiot, you just taking me in at random to give me a better life is bull. I've seen kids who haven't eaten for days and you picked a girl who at least had some food."

"Glad you're a smart girl." He chuckled and sighed rubbing his eyes. "Let's see…how's the best way to put this within the next few minutes."

"Why the next few minutes?" I asked when an image appeared on the screen and Inutaishō did a voice over.

"Do you recognize this?"

"It's my second grade class picture." I remembered.

"Did you know my son was in this class?"

"What, he didn't go to a private school?"

"Kagome, I trust you know about some demons?" He coughed.

"Yes," I gulped.

"Well a few months before my son became a part of your class, his demon kept coming out and we had no clue why. One day his demon came and wanted to go to this small school, in exchange he would revert back to his normal state."

"What's your point? And who's your son?"

"We demons have mates Kagome. How you might call it 'love at first sight or smell' and you Kagome Higurashi are my son's mate. And you two are going to be getting married real soon.

"WHAT?" I screamed loudly raising from my seat.

"In fact he's bringing you home in three…two…one."

What happened next did I hardly remember.

"He-"

"Kagome!" I heard Miroku shout and felt being tackled to the ground and looked up confused at Miroku. "Forgive me." He whispered and taking out a needle he gently put into my neck. My vision was getting fuzzy, until I just fell into a happy and calm sleep.

**So how'd you guys like it? I hope you did because I love this idea. Talk about fluff. (Fan girl squeal) well please review and tell me what you think and I'll try to update quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

My mind felt so hazy when I felt that I was waking up from however I found myself already asleep. I couldn't remember anything before I fell to sleep. Was the whole graduation and mate thing a dream? Opening my eyes I noticed the ceiling was not the one I was used to for the past nine years.

Sitting up, a pain was in my shoulder and knew that the nightmare I just _lived_ actually happened. Every day when I woke I always hoped everything was a dream, and every time my eyes opened my hopes were crushed.

"It's good to see your okay," A voice said startling me when I looked across from me. Sango was sitting down with a familiar cherry smile as if nothing happened. I would have believed that smile if it was in the fact that we weren't in a limo. "When Miroku gave you that drug to knock you out, I was sure you were gonna be sick or out for days." She giggled.

"So he really did that," I muttered not being too pleased. "Where are we going?" Sango's smile saddened and she turned her head to look out the dark glassed window.

"Like Mr. Takahashi said, we're going back to the main house."

"So the whole thing is true?" I asked just to make sure even though I knew the answer before Sango solemnly nodded her head. "How long did you know?"

Sango bit her lip and wasn't looking directly at me and that just made me all the angrier. "Eer since they hired me," She said quietly. My eyes flared, feeling utterly betrayed by just everyone in my life. Even my best friend I trusted for over five years never told me the reason why I was stolen from my mom.

"You knew….YOU KNEW?" I screamed. Sango didn't meet my gaze and I knew she did feel sorry but I didn't feel like she was ready to be forgiven. "You could have told me anytime, every time I talked about how I only wanted to know why this happened to me; and you knew yet kept it to yourself!"

Sango shot a frustrating glance to me and it was the look she gave to any of the staff if they weren't doing their job right. "I was sworn into secrecy Kagome, every day I wanted to tell you but there was no way I could. Please understand it from my view." She pleaded; I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Whatever, I'll just tell him I'm really not interested in getting married or 'mated'." I mumbled.

"It's not like that Kagome," Sango sighed. "When a demon finds their mate they won't let them go. Inuyasha is a dog demon, and that is one of the most possessive demons there are."

"Inuyasha?" I repeated, it sounded so familiar and I remembered how Mr. Takahashi said she did go to school with him. She just had a hard time remembering, school days like that didn't seem that important back then; especially when there was no big announcement that a billionaire's son was going to be learning with them.

"Looks like we're here," Sango said changing the subject as she already was fixing with her seat belt and the limo came to a stop. Footsteps were tapping on the pavement as the driver opened the door for Sango and me. Sango went ahead and climbed out first and turned to look back at me. "I would get out before they just get one of the service guards to carry you in, or you meet Inuyasha earlier and he'll carry you in."

I gritted my teeth hating Sango's know it all personality in this case and climbed out as well and nearly fainted again. The place we were out was huge! Probably triple the size of the house they owned and where I lived for the past nine years.

"You shouldn't act so shocked; you already knew they were rich." Sango giggled as she already was walking towards the large front doors. "Come on, we better take you to your room so you can change."

"Change?" I repeated snapping out of the shock I had for the size of this mansion.

"Yeah, you're gonna be having dinner tonight with Inuyasha." A servant held the door open for Sango and bowed as she walked past and remained bowed when I brushed past him.

"It might not be a good idea unless you want me to claw his eyes out." I muttered looking around at the large room. It felt so large and open even if it was decorated heavily with pottery and paintings off towards the side of the room along with a few chairs and small tables. But all the way at the end of the red carpet they were walking on; was a double staircase going up to the right and left.

"I'm sure he'll handle himself," Sango turned back to her and smile. "But perhaps you should wait and actually think if you recognize him."

Putting a finger to my chin I pondered on the idea and decided that she was right. We walked up the left side of the staircase down a complete red carpeted floor. All on the ways were creative paintings that were framed consisting of just odd mixes of color and no family portraits that I was hoping to see.

"Here we are," Sango said stopping at a large double door room and slowly turning the handle pushed open the door. She looked up to me as if indication that I should walk in first. Taking the first step in the room, I felt a calm feeling over fill me. The walls were painted a light yellow that were complimented with the incoming sunlight from a few windows on the opposing wall.

A king's size canopy bed had the head board pushed in the middle of one of the walls. Of course a few other furniture pieces decorated the room such as a dresser and love seat sofa in front of a fire place. Two doors were parallel on different opposing walls and I just assumed one was just a bath room and the other probably a closet.

"It feels so peaceful," I sighed walking further into the room all the way over to the windows and noticed one wasn't a window but a clear glass door that lead to go down some stairs into the gardens.

"Well your welcome," Sango giggled. "I was only the chief designer in here."

I looked back to her and smiled. "You're the best; I guess I can forgive you over not telling me a thing about this. Although I'm still a little peeved over that."

"I expected you to," Sango muttered pulling out the planner that was practically her accessory. "Well dinner isn't until seven and its only three now. Do you want a tour? Just a small one could take practically three hours so there's time for you to get ready."

I just shook my head looking back into the gardens. "I'll just look around in the gardens." Sango laughed warmly.

"I'm sure your gonna get along well with two other girls I know, but have it your way but just come back before six so we can get you ready." Sango said and slipped hr watch off her wrist and around mine. "Hear, so you don't lose track of the time."

"Thanks," I said and opened the door to feel a warm breeze blow over me and the sun warming my skin. Slowly I was walking down the steps into what felt like a jungle of flowers. Different kinds surrounded me roses of all colors, hyacinths, lilies, and irises; a few trees providing a canopy overhead. The buzzing of bees rang over and what seemed in the distance was the sound of water from a fountain.

Reaching up, I broke off a small blossom branch from the cherry blossom tree above me. It smelled as sweet as anyone would have guessed it would. The garden was incredible and probably the only good thing that seemed to happen to me was to be out in it.

A singing voice broke the peacefulness the garden had to offer. Not that it was a horrid voice, it was in fact lovely, but now it seized my curiosity to go off and find it. Squeezing her way in between the bushes that grew over and blocked the cobblestone path, I still pushed my way through, jogging through the garden trying to find that voice.

"_Love is all I can give to you,_" The singing continued and turned into some type of humming. I followed after the direction I thought it was coming and heard another voice come in that was also feminine.

"_Love is more than just a game for two,_" There was some light giggling and the sound of a few clippers. Peaking from behind the corner of the large hedge, I saw two women, both in which were beautiful and graceful.

The older one seemed about the same age that I guess my mother would have been by now. Her hair was black and tied at the tip that was nearly down to her waist. Her skin was like moonlight that made her red lips stand out and her blue eyes sparkled with happiness. The other seemed more around possibly my age or Sango's. Her hair was a dark brown and fell to below her shoulders. She had a nice healthy tan and seemed a little scrawny for a girl but had some type of little girl appeal that made her adorable. Especially with her huge brown eyes that seemed so child like.

Both were just dressed in plain shorts and t-shirts with tennis shoes and gloves on their hands, yet they looked like they could be models on the front page of a magazine. Turning to head back, I wanted to explore more garden when I heard a high squeal.

"Oh! Oh! Hello!" A shrilly voice shouted. Before I could make an escape I was grabbed by my arm and dragged me out into the open away from my hiding in the plants. It was the younger woman who was looking up at me with her big excited eyes. "I've never seen you before! I'm Rin! What's your name?"

"Uh…Kagome, now I have to go back so-" When I tried to pull away Rin just wouldn't let go. "Not yet first you have to meet Izayoi. Izaaaaaayooooooi!" She called over to the other woman who was already watching them.

"So, you're the Kagome I heard so much about. " Izayoi said with a serious tone walking over. I was hoping her to pull Rin off me but instead she was squeezing me to death in a hug. "YOU'RE SO CUTE! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" She squealed.

"Wh…what?" I coughed trying to tug away from two complete strangers hugging me.

"I'm Inuyasha's mother," Izayoi said and looked to Rin. "And this is his sister-in-law." Trying not to act at how ridiculous I thought they were talking it as if they met me before.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly with a small smile.

"So how do you like living here?" Izayoi asked looping her arm with min and dragging me over to a nearby bench.

"I've only been here less than an hour." I muttered annoyingly. Izayoi gasped in shock as she turned to Rin.

"Only an hour? My dear you need a tour of the house! Rin, to the staircase!" Izayoi ordered and changing the direction to going inside the mansion.

"I was offered that earlier Mrs. Takahashi, I only just want to walk around out here."

"Dear, call me Izayoi and you'll have lots of times to come out here, in fact you can join Rin and I in gardening." She winked. "But coming to the Takahashi main house, you have to have a tour."

"Maybe I don't want a tour," I mumbled and wasn't expecting Izayoi to have heard me and stopped and gave me a shocked and insulted expression.

"You…don't want a tour of the house that for the past week I spent decorating just for your arrival?" She sobbed and whipped a few tears from her eyes.

"No, don't take it like that its jus-"

"Izayoi is really sensitive Kagome, she takes pride in her house décor that anytime anyone new comes s hives them a tour." Rin whispered to me. I sighed and rubbed Izayoi on the shoulder with my hand.

"Mrs. Takahashi, I'm sorry if I offended you, I just hate being inside for…reasons. It's not that I don't _doubt_ that you have a beautiful…mansion and that you're a great decorator, I'd love to see it-"

"Really?" Izayoi squealed and grabbing my hand dragged me away. "Then we shall start the grand tour!"

"Hey! I meant some other time!" I yelled in protest but it was too late as I was dragged all around the house un-aware of different other people watching me from their _odd_ places. **(A/N I guess you guys can't guess who and where)**

* * *

"Sango you are my rescuer." I sighed, trudging back into my room and plopping on the bed as Sango followed her way in and shut the door.

"Well when Izayoi gives a tour she usually does the music room eventually, and I felt like playing piano." Sango grinned.

"How did you know Mrs. Takahashi would take me on a tour?" Kagome asked slipping of her shoes.

"Izayoi is usually in the gardens after noon." Sango smiled mischievously.

"Yet you let me go out in the gardens and knew I would find her." I growled.

"Alright enough of that, in the shower you go, and I'm going to find you something to wear." She said walking over to one of the other doors and opening it to walk off into another room.

_Walk in closet._ I confirmed to myself. "Why can't I pick out my own clothes?" Sango poked her head out at me from behind the wall with an annoyed look.

"Kagome, I have a better fashion sense then you, so just take a shower." Her head disappeared again and rolling my eyes I walked over to the door that I assumed was the bathroom and pushing it open I was overwhelmed. _Who knew someone would need to have so many uses in a bathroom._ Kagome thought looking around at the large bathroom. There was a shower and toilet along with a sink that was the basic for a bathroom. Except the large bath tub in the middle of the room, and a shelf full of towels and wash rags along with different soaps and shampoos. A long counter was in front of the mirror that had different cosmetic and hair tools spread out neatly as if it was a salon.

Rolling my eyes I walked to the towel rack and grabbed a towel and was happy to know they had my type of shampoo and conditioned. Then I remembered they were the ones to have bought my hair and conditioner for the past nine years so of course they would know.

Turning on the water I let it run a few minutes as I stripped out of my clothes and went in. The water had a nice feeling to me as I sloshed it over my body and then worked on my hair that was a difficult task since it was all the way down lower than my waist. I was beginning to wonder how to handle this dinner. How was I gonna keep my cool with the guy who basically ruined my life? I wondered if he even _knew_ that he ruined his life. If that was the case then it wouldn't be fair to get mad at him if he did. Then again if he was the one who told Mr. Takahashi he wanted Kagome out of her mother's care then it was.

"Kagome! Please don't take forever. Doing your hair is going to take a while." Sango shouted and muttered something about how I was probably gonna go without make up which was fine with me since I preferred the natural way.

"Sango? I know we're friends, but I am in the shower so like leave the bathroom. Please."

"Just grab your towel and dry off behind the curtain and I'll hand you a bathrobe."

"You always were difficult." I muttered turning off the water.

"Thank you," Sango giggled and handed a towel to me that I took and rubbed down my body with and once I handed it back out to Sango she handed in a robe that seemed very short. But sense it was just Sango and I it would be fine.

Pulling back the curtain I got out of the shower and took a seat in the chair Sango had for me as she began combing my hair and pulled out the drier. I just only relaxed and enjoyed the treatment. It took nearly a complete thirty minutes for my hair to be only basically dry but served well as I got out of my seat.

"Kagome! I need to style it!" Sango pouted and I just rolled my eyes.

"Giving your styling gene a rest," I giggled and went back into my room and on the bed was probably the prettiest dress I've ever seen. It was a red halter top dress with a skirt that wouldn't cling to my legs but would flow around my knees. In a way it reminded m of a tango dress and in a rush I dressed putting on my undergarments and slipping the dress over my head.

"I knew that would look amazing on you!" Sango squealed closing the door to the bathroom after she finished putting away the hair tools she used.

"It's beautiful," I sighed twirling in it.

"Oh Kagome, you've seen nothing of the pretty dresses that you're going to wear. I mean your wardrobe is full of clothes that I know will fit your taste." Sango winked and picking up a shoe box that she handed over to me. "Now when you put on your shoes it's time to go."

My happy expression dropped as I opened the box to find a pair of red slippers with little beads decorating the toes.

"Cute," I nodded in approval slipping them on. "What's with all the red though?"

"Kagome, I always told you to never question my styling techniques!" Sango scolded. "You look good in all red. Now come on and I'll show you the way to the dining room."

"Are you going to eat with us?" Sango looked back to me from over to the door and only smiled sadly.

"No, I've had a long day and Miroku's taking me out on a moon light picnic."

"What about the rest of the family?" I asked hopefully and Sango's look turned annoyed.

"No Kagome. It's just you and him. The rest of the family thought it'd be better if you guys dine alone and be privately re-united."

"Perfect," I muttered, following Sango the way down the hall and back down the main staircase and to one of the side rooms with two large mahogany doors.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning and fair warning Kagome, he's got a nasty temper. When Miroku drugged you, the two basically had a shouting contest; I'm surprised you didn't wake up." She whispered with a giggle as she turned away with a wave. "Well good luck!"

Sango walked off to the door as it was opened for her and she disappeared. Huffing, I knew there was no use wasting time and gripping the handle of a door I pulled it open expecting to see _him_.

"Welcome Ms. Higurashi," A butler greeted and I felt my own temper rising.

"I thought I was dining with someone _else_." I hissed and didn't think that the butler thought I was talking to him.

"The Young Master will be down in a moment, but he would like you to go on and take your seat." He offered leading over to a long dining table with only the two ends set. He pulled out one of the chairs and indicating for me to sit and I did as he pushed her back in and walked off.

All I could do was wait; I sat up remembering all the fine dining lessons that Sango gave me. And like so other many things I was figuring out today, it made since of why I had to learn it. I was fiddling with the fabric of the dress in my lap when I heard the door behind me open.

"It's been a while," A rough yet gentle voice greeted.

"Has it?" I teased. "I don't even remember if I ever met you, yet you say it like we're old friends."

"Well we were old classmates."

"Before you had 'Daddy' kidnap me? Please, I would of remembered a spoiled brat if I met one. Who _are_ you?" I demanded.

"Why not turn around and see if you recognize me?"

"I'll wait 'til you're seated."

There was a chuckle and the sound of footsteps walking towards her. I only kept my eyes focused on my lap while he walked over to the other seat and pulled out the chair. I waited a moment to give him the chance to sit and took a deep breath before looking up at-_HIM! _That was her first thought when she saw the familiar golden eyes and silver hair. _Him!_

_FLAAAAAAAAASHBAAAAACK_

_I was only nine when I remembered an odd boy being transferred to our class. It wasn't that far into the school year, and I was chatting with my friend Eri when the teacher stopped class and was talking with someone out in the hall. Nodding to whoever she was speaking with she made way for a boy with silver hair down to his waist walked in and not looking up to the class. He was wearing just a red t-shirt and jeans and on his head he wore a blue baseball cap._

"_Class, meet Inuyasha Takahashi, he's a late income student." She introduced and smiled down at Inuyasha. "Why don't you take the seat over behind Kagome? Kagome raise your hand please?"_

_I gave a small wave and cherry smile at him. And when he looked up his eyes only locked onto me not moving as he walked down the isle of desks towards the empty one behind me._

'_Weird,' I thought before continuing the picture I was drawing…a dog._

_Flashback 2_

_A few days after Inuyasha came it was after lunch and I was getting my art supplies for Art. My stomach felt empty since I skipped lunch but over time I got used to it._

"_Hungry?" A voice asked. Looking over her shoulder she saw it was Inuyasha who was just watching her and not getting out his own supplies. I only smiled at him reassuringly and thought it was cute of him to feel concerned for me._

"_How'd you know?"_

"_I could hear it." He shrugged as if not a big deal. I blushed and covered my stomach._

"_It was that loud?"_

"_Uh….no! I just hear very well. Why didn't you eat?"_

"_Mommy doesn't have enough money to buy me lunch. Only breakfast and dinner."_

"_Nothing else?" His expression was all scared, worried, and angry._

"_Sometimes I get a snack pack from the office."_

"_I see," He pondered and brushed past me. I just ignored it. People said 'I see' to act like they had interest of whatever they were told. It didn't seem like a big deal._

_Flashback 3_

_It was only the day before her life changed, and was during recess when the weirdest event of them all happened. The class voted on playing a game of kickball. One of the teams was short one since the class only had twenty seven. When I saw Inuyasha sitting out, I invited him to play so the teams would be even and to be nice. But he only refused and sat out and I went on to play._

_After playing a few rounds it was my turn to kick. After kicking the ball hard off into the outer field did I run for the first base when the tam member at that base was just upset that their team was losing and tripped me. I slid to the ground and yelped when I felt liquid running down my leg. It only looked like a small few scratches on my leg and only a little blood. A shadow over loomed me and I heard a skin on skin contact and a yell of pain from the boy who tripped me. _

_Looking up I saw Inuyasha with his fist drawn back and glaring down at the boy who was covering his eye. He turned to me and I remember how a part of his eyes were tinted pink. Gently he bent over and picked me up like I weighed nothing, which was what the health teacher told me every time we weighed in. I felt him nuzzle me softly and that was odd to me._

"_I'll take care of you Kagome." He whispered. "I'll make it to where no one can hurt you."_

_End of the flashbacks_

_Him? Him? Him! Him? HIM! _Kagome was asking herself over and over and was pressing a hand to her forehead at the flood of memories. She forgot his name over the past years. When she had the conversation with Mr. Takahashi earlier she didn't remember the boy so long ago with that name and 'Inuyasha' only rung a bell in her memory.

She didn't know that day he was the one to change everything. She thought he meant that he was just going to protect her against the class bullies. Not entirely hide her away from the world. It was him! He! Inuyasha Takahashi ruined her life! A boy that she secretly-even though he was weird-had a crush on. And that same boy she couldn't help but throw her steak knife at.

**Well that's it for now, so please review and we'll see where I take this. By the way those lyrics thatr were sung was from_ L-O-V-E_. It's really fun and it's not like any of my other stories in which Inuyasha wants Kagome as a mate and he rudely does so. Even though it says it's a romantic/drama really it has comedy. And I need reviews to turn on some sweet moments. Want a preview?**

**Next time:**

"**Fine I ruined your life! I was only trying to protect you!"**

**I don't want protection I want a life! You took me away from everything! I missed out on so many experiences!"**

"**Then how the fuck to propose, if I can, make it up to you!"**

**That's it, so how is Inuyasha gonna make it up? Tell me what you think. Sayonara! **


	3. Chapter 3

He caught the knife in his fist as if it was nothing. But the look on his face seemed utterly hurt with the fact I threw a knife at him. Although I felt a little bad myself, throwing that actually made me really feel like a crazy person.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped setting it down on the table.

"**You **were the one to have taken me away from my family!" I shouted at him banging my hands on the table as I pushed out my chair to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha growled rising from his seat as well.

"To think this through," I spat with my hand brushing on the handle, he caught my other wrist.

"We're not finished."

"I am," I shot back.

"We haven't even started! You need to know about the details on demon mating!"

Sighing I pulled my hand back from him and went back to my seat, while he went to his.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"My father already did tell you how a demon can find his mate just by sight or smell correct?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I understand the fact _Inuyasha_ that I'm your mate. I don't know how me being your 'mate' requires you having me taken away from my mom." He went silent and didn't look at my gaze.

"I was worried,"

"About what? I was fine living with my mom." I said; acting like what he did was completely stupid.

"She wasn't feeding you enough." He growled unhappy with my tone.

"She gave what she could and it was enough."

"And what about those jerks at school? I didn't want you being around people who would hurt you and not be punished!"

I felt like my jaw should drop but didn't. The look I gave him was complete amazement wondering if he was trying to be sweet or just this naïve.

"So you were worried…just for the fact that kids were bulling me," I repeated slowly. "ARE YOU MENTAL? BULLYING HAPPENS ALL THE TIME IN SCHOOL! YOU CAN'T GO ANYWHERE AND NEVER FIND CHILDREN BEING BULLIED!"

"WELL I DIDN'T WANT IT HAPPENING TO YOU!" He retorted. I massaged my eyes with my thumb and forefinger.

"I don't believe this whole time I thought it was a sensible reason why you had me hidden away from the world, but just for the fact my mother was poor and that a kid was just being upset over a game." I huffed pushing myself away from the table. "I'm going back to my room."

"You haven't eaten."

"I don't care; you might have me send me off on an isolation boat if I had trouble chewing something." I said sarcastically opening the door. Five other people were standing there waiting around. Izayoi and Rin were two of them, along with Inutaishō and a man I didn't know. But the last I never expected to see here.

"Mom?" I whispered. All of them were dressed up in formal attire like Inuyasha and I was, but this woman looked like my mother, but I knew she hadn't the money to buy a designer dress that I recognized from a fashion magazine.

"Hello Kagome," She smiled. She didn't even look that much older since I last saw her, all that changed was she now had a more boyish haircut that, I had to admit, looked good on her.

"W...what are you doing here? I thought? I mean…"

"Kagome, just because what happened then didn't mean I would never see you again." She said walking towards me with her arms open for a hug. Instead of meeting it, I moved away from it shaking my head.

"And it doesn't mean that we can just ignore it. You gave me away!" I shouted at her. She flinched from my harsh words although a part of me could care less.

"I did it for the good of everyone. The Takahshis' took care of you and helped provide Sota and I financially."

"Sota? How is he? Does he know that when he was a baby, you gave his older sister away just so you could make his life better!"

"Kagome-" She tried to reach out towards me but I slapped her away.

"No! Leave me alone! You gave up your 'right' to be a mother nine years ago! You can't change that!"

"Kagome, you listen!" She shouted at me. It felt odd, I never heard my mother yell, except when she yelled at my father to leave and never come back. "I did it to help you! If I refused…our lives would be made worse!"

"Oh really? Like what? We were already going to move back in with Grandpa, we still would have been fine!"

"That's not it," She sighed. "But forget that, we're here to celebrate." She was beaming like all was already forgiven, and our argument didn't even happen.

"Yes, after all your engagement _is_ the reason we're all dressed up." Izayoi smiled clapping her hands together.

"Engagement?" I said slowly turning with a glare to Inuyasha, a man I met less than fifteen minutes ago. He was only smiling as well like what they said was true of an engagement. "With _whom_ might I ask?" Even though I already knew the answer.

"Inuyasha of course dear." Izayoi said confusingly. "But now it's time for an official welcome to the family." Immediately she braced me again when I remembered her saying the same thing earlier, but now I understood why.

"About that Mom," Inuyasha said looking away while I wiggled to escape the tight hug.

"I'm not engaged to anyone." I finished for him looking at them all. Any words I was going to say left my mouth, and I felt my heart beat pulse harder and harder against my chest. The sign that I was going to cry at any moment. So instead of staying to cry and tell them this was too much, I did the next sensible thing and ran.

But that plan didn't work that well since, before I could even reach the first step of the staircase, a hand grabbed my wrist. I didn't need to turn to know it was Inuyasha's. But I kept my gaze mow to my shoes that matched with the red carpet.

"Let me go," I whisper. His hold only tightened more.

"No, you need to know I have an intention to marry you and make you my mate." I spin to face him. Wiping away any of the tears on my cheek would be useless since more are bedded in my eyes.

"Marriage? I hardly know you, I know nothing about you, and you know nothing about me! And you expect me to marry you?" His face twisted to feel guilty at my words, but he still had a tight grip on my wrist even if I tried to pull free. "Let me go!"

"Inuyasha," Rin's voice says. "She's been through a lot I was the sam-"

"I said, no!" He barked at little Rin. I wanted to leave, to run away from this, and it seemed like at least someone else in the room was on my side, and I didn't even know him. He looked like Inutaishō, about the same height with long silver hair, except his wasn't in a ponytail. And unlike Inuyasha or Inutaishō, his golden eyes weren't burning with life, but seemed colder.

He only glared at Inuyasha and before I could process it in my brain, Inuyasha's grip on me was gone, since he was punched hardly in the jaw with enough power to make him fall to the floor. I wasted no time in running back up the stairs and the way that I remembered back to my room. Running in I slammed the door and locked it, my breath was coming out in pants of the shock I experienced as I slid down against the door.

I figured out why I was taken away nine years ago, I saw my mother for the first time in nine years, and I learned six people down there are expecting me to get married. Of all the oddest wishes I had, I rather have lived the rest of my life back at the other estate than learn all this. At least there I had Sango and Miroku as friends, and I thought I was at least never going to face my mother again.

The thought of running away tonight appeared in my head when I got up and walked over to the windows to look out in the gardens. I could see a few lights moving around and the sound of a dog bark. I wonder if Izayoi knew that they had guards with guard dogs out in her precious garden. But the only thing was even if I did get past them I had no money and no one to go to, not to mention how Inuyasha, Inutaishō and that other man were all demons and probably had more demon sources in Tokyo to track me down.

Sighing, I pulled the curtains shut and pulled the dress over my head as I kicked off the shoes. In my undergarments, I walked over to the dresser and when I pulled open the first drawer were stacks of lingerie pajamas. Knowing there was a man in this house who was already wanting me as his wife, I knew that would be wrong just in case he decided to try and break down my door and come into bed with me. So digging deeper I found a plain enough t-shirt and some boxers that I slipped on instead. While I climbed into bed, I felt already exhausted, who knew the day I graduated high school, would be so hectic.

* * *

Most of all morning, I refused to leave my room. Despite my growling stomach from skipping dinner last night, I didn't want to risk running into any of the Takahashi family and I had no clue if my mother was staying here as well. Obviously Izayoi, Rin, or Inuyasha were getting worried with the fact I hadn't left my room all day, and sent breakfast up to me that I devoured thankfully.

Now getting a little past noon, I was beginning to get bored. I could go to the gardens but didn't feel like beginning to like this place at the moment and instead went to the desk, and found some pencils and paper and began to sketch. Art as always been a hobby of mine, and I always dreamed of going to Europe to see some of the most famous art pieces in the world. But that dream had gone down the drain, and now I just sketch or do any art for just fun.

I was drawing a masculine hand holding a stem-less rose in his palm, extending it to a more feminine hand, nothing special but gave a wonder to the viewer of why just this image.

"You're a great artist," A familiar voice whispered. Immediately I jumped from my seat and turned to see Inuyasha's face looking over my shoulder at the paper.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I shouted.

"The garden door, it doesn't have a lock."

"Couldn't you have knocked first! I mean I could have been naked!"

"But you weren't," He shot back smirking. "I would have seen." Blushing a dark red, I raised my hand to slap him when he caught it. "Now, let's not act violent."

"Let go of me!" I hissed trying to pull my hand free of him. I began to sit up hoping it would give me a better chance to get away, but he just pushed me back down in the chair.

"Relax! I'm just here to talk." He tried saying gently.

"Yeah, remember how well that worked out last night?" I gritted. His eyes glared at me angrily, and mine glared back to his.

"Just listen ok? I know everything might have been a shock last night, and we should have probably given you some more time to process this."

"You think?"

"But I have to say, you aren't being a great listener to _our_ sides either."

"You mean just yours?" I spat.

"You didn't listen to your mother either." He hit me there, but I was still trying to get over her.

"I don't care; she gave me away end of story."

"Not if she had no way out!" Inuyasha shouted and I stopped pulling against him.

"What do you mean 'she had no way out'?" Inuyasha removed his grip and wiped his palm over his face.

"I was so…concerned for your well being, it was going to be that she would give you up in peace and receive benefits as well as keep her baby. Or we would take you by force and she could have lost both you and Sota." He said softly. My jaw dropped.

"You…you blackmailed my mother?"

"I did it for you!"

"You took everything away from me! You hurt both me and my mother just so you could be happy knowing where I was every second of the day? Living my life not knowing what the hell this was all about?"

"Fine I ruined your life! I was only trying to protect you!"

I don't want protection I want a life! You took me away from everything! I missed out on so many experiences!"

"Then how the fuck do you propose, if I can, make it up to you!"

We were both face to face. If one of us even moved a millimeter closer our lips would be in contact. I looked into his eyes and could tell he was truly honest. He wanted to make it up to me, but there was nothing to top nine years of your child hood up, except…

"I want to have a life."

**Cliffy! So tell me what you think Kagome means and pleas review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey update time! Not much to say except sorry it's been like a month! BTW I'm changing the view now I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: I'm not as good as Rumiko Takahashi…yet so I don't own Inuyasha**

**Last time**

_"You took everything away from me! You hurt both me and my mother just so you could be happy knowing where I was every second of the day? Living my life not knowing what the hell this was all about?"_

_"Fine I ruined your life! I was only trying to protect you!"_

_I don't want protection I want a life! You took me away from everything! I missed out on so many experiences!"_

_"Then how the fuck do you propose, if I can, make it up to you!"_

_We were both face to face. If one of us even moved a millimeter closer our lips would be in contact. I looked into his eyes and could tell he was truly honest. He wanted to make it up to me, but there was nothing to top nine years of your child hood up, except…_

_"I want to have a life."_

Now

"What the hell do you mean you want a life?!" Inuyasha yelled looking at Kagome as if she was crazy. Kagome bit her lip and thought about what she did just say. It was just in the moment, that she thought now that she wanted a life and then she realized. She never really lived one and now she really wanted one.

"Well, you took away experiences I could have lived that I never got to." She said looking down at her shuffling feet.

"Like what?!"

"For one I never got to do much, I never went to…uh…the zoo." Now it made sense with the look he was giving her, because of all things that she never experienced and she chose the zoo."

"A zoo," He repeated. "You're…eighteen years old and you want to go to a zoo."

"Now when you put it that way, you make it sound ridiculous."

"I don't think you can say it in any way without it sounding ridiculous."

"Well it's true! I never got to go when I was little on a school trip."

"So if I take you to a zoo you'll be happy?"

"No, there were lots of experiences I missed on like a sleepover, or going to the amusement park and I always wanted to go to the beach and now that I'm a legal adult you are no longer my 'guardians' so you can't hold me back."

"That doesn't mean you're going to just get away from us." Inuyasha said dangerously possessive.

"So you're just going to keep me against my will?" She shot back at him. The two were back in their heated agreement glaring daggers at each other. "You said you wanted to make it up to me." Kagome reminded him tauntingly. Inuyasha's face flushed red out of anger.

"Dammit woman! Fine!" He shouted spinning to face away from her and crossed his arms. Kagome smirked triumphantly. "But that doesn't mean you're getting away from me." Her Frown disappeared as now Inuyasha turned around with a taunting smirk on his face. "I might want to make it up to you, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you go off on your own. Even if it's going to a place like the zoo or amusement park, I'm going with you all the way."

"Fine, have it your way." Kagome pouted looking back to her drawing before getting up and walking over to the door that led out to the garden. Slipping in her pair of shoes she left by that door she pulled it open. "I'm going to get fresh air."

"I'll come with you," Inuyasha insisted tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"It's not like I'm going to run away, you guys already made that perfectly clear to me that's not going to happen." She said bitterly, stepping outside with him still following.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't spend time with you now. You need some social interaction after being keeping to yourself all day."

"That was until you sneaked into my room without my permission."

"Actually, you're staying in our house."

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter." Kagome huffed strolling through the hedges of roses.

"Are you gonna go and see your mom?" Inuyasha asked casually sticking his own hand through the edge to pull out a rose.

"No." She replied coldly and stopped walking. "I hate that woman more than I hate you. She might have been my mother a long time ago, but no mother would have done what she had."

"I think that's a little harsh." Kagome snickered and turned to him with cold and angry eyes.

"Of course, you would agree with her wouldn't you? You think you should change my mind and say she did it for my own good and then I'll forgive her for practically selling me to become someone's future bride. Than after my mother and I patch our relationship I'll realize you were doing the best for me to and fall madly in love with you. Is that what you expect? Can't I for once lead my own life?! AM I ALOUD TO DO THAT?!" She was screaming now with tears pouring down her face. Inuyasha just stood there, surprised at her reaction which made her even more furious. "I remember from when I was in school, little kids were always saying how they were excited to grow up. Because when you grow up, you're aloud to drive and that, but I remember more that you could make your own choices when you're an adult."

"So you think I was wrong?" He asked not looking directly at her. "It was wrong for me to want to protect the woman I love?" Kagome felt her heart 'thump' in her throat and felt a small twinge of guilt.

"Maybe not, just for so long I've been mad. I was cut off from everything. I had no family for the past nine years. Did you think that through? Every time holidays passed I felt lonely. Every time I knew it was my mother's, brother's, or even my own birthday I felt lonely for not celebrating it with them." She whipped her eyes from the tears that were starting to blockade her vision when she felt arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured holding her head closely to him. The tenderness in his voice made it sound different than his apology earlier, like he felt forced to feel this way. "I'm sorry for putting you through that. You won't ever feel that way again, I promise."

Kagome fell into a pit of tears, and could only lean into his embrace. She still hated his guts, but she wanted the support. He was after all her long childhood crush. Her knees fell weakly and she was falling to the ground although Inuyasha still held her to prevent that, yet lowered to the ground with her. They sat there for time just in the embrace they had, in the peace. After her tears tried, and Kagome felt calm again she pulled away from Inuyasha and wiped her eyes dry of her tears.

"I don't cry much in front of anyone anymore." She said standing up and looking away from him and instead up at the large tree that towered over them and the whole garden. "But it could be now; I'm used to the loneliness."

Inuyasha's hands suddenly gripped her shoulders tightly as he spun her to face him. "Well you're gonna have to become _un-_used to it, because you aren't going to be alone anymore. You're going to have a family, and now you're going to meet them." One of his hands slid down her arm and held her hand as he pulled her along back inside.

"Didn't I tell you already?! I'm not going to marry you!" Kagome snapped at him.

"Tell me that again in a few weeks." Inuyasha turned back to her and shot a smile of persistence. He ended up dragging her to the dining room; that was when Kagome began to realize how it was getting around dinner time and felt her stomach gurgle in hunger.

Kagome just ended up following, Inuyasha wasn't so much of a bad person in her opinion, just he was arrogant, but still a thoughtful guy. A small blush filled her cheeks as she calmed down quickly. It wasn't love; she just never really had a first crush, another thing she was now going to experience.

**Don't hate me because this chapter was too short. I just kinda lost touch and wanted to update at least one Inuyasha story this weekend since I'm doing a lot. P.s. A chosen mate isn't exactly the story a chose but I know where I'm going. Enter the experiences you think Kagome should experience in your reviews! And in that case please review!**


End file.
